return to start
by agy3000
Summary: ¿Cuál es la respuesta de Kurt a la proposicion de Blaine?, ¿y si la respuesta es no? habrá una oportunidad para esta pareja, soy nueva, asi que denle una oportunida ¿si?


**Ok primero que todo, se que la mayoría no lee los mensajes de la autora, pero de todas maneras necesito decirlo, AMO A ESTA PAREJA y en realidad es la primera vez que publico algo de ellos, soy nueva por estos rubros. Porque si les dijera la cantidad de escritos que tengo, no no no, pero soy demasiado cobarde como para publicar, por favor no sean malos conmigo. Y ahora si disfruten.**

Estoy seguro que la expresión de mi rostro era de perplejidad.

¿Por qué? De todas las cosas que este chico me podía haber dicho o pedido, tenía que ser precisamente esta.

¿Justo ahora?, ¿Con la situación que vivíamos?, ¿y la relación que teníamos?

Y sin embargo ahí estaba, hincado frente a mí, con un anillo en la mano, ofreciéndome algo que estoy seguro, en algún momento no hubiese dudado en responder, una vida a su lado, una promesa de amor infinito. ¿Por qué ahora?, ¿con todo lo que habíamos vivido?, ¿con su traición?, ¿con mi padre enfermo?, ¿con un "novio" en New York?. No.

Y eso fue lo que dije. Sin mi permiso, la palabra había migrado de mi cerebro a mi boca y esta la había dejado salir sin miramientos, clara y fría.

La consecuencia de mi descuido fue automática, mi negación logró desaparecer el leve brillo de esperanza en los ojos de Blaine. Lentamente se puso de pie y cerró la pequeña caja de terciopelo, acariciando la tapa con el pulgar, hasta que hizo "tap". Con la mirada clavada en sus manos, logre atisbar una lágrima solitaria que caer al piso.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó aún sin mirarme. Dentro de mi cabeza se formaron mil escusas, porque me había engañado, porque éramos muy jóvenes, porque mi padre estaba enfermo, porque era ilegal en la mayoría de los estados, porque estaba tratando de olvidarlo con todas las fuerzas de mí ser, porque estaba saliendo con alguien, porque, porque, porque, etc.

Pero teniendo todas estas respuestas, pudiendo decir una o todas, simplemente le respondí con un "no sé".

Su extrañas cejas triangulare se fruncieron, y me miró.

-¿eso significa que no sientes nada?- preguntó clavando sus ojos claros y transparentes en los míos.

-¿Cómo?

-Pensé que dirías algo, como que no me habías perdonado o que estabas enamorado de Adam, cualquier cosa- aclaró y luego suspiro con tristeza- pero me dices que "no sé", es… es como si… como si no te importara, como si ya no sintieras nada por mí, ni amor, ni cariños, ni rencor, ni odio, nada.

Lo miré con asombro, porque él tenía razón, mi respuesta había sido demasiado simple, demasiado insensible contando que nosotros habíamos tenido una historia juntos.

-Está bien Kurt, entiendo. Te hice mucho daño y tal vez merezco que ya no sientas nada por mí, yo… discúlpame si te incomode, pero, bueno, sentí que… no sé, que era mi última carta para recuperarte- se froto la nuca con una mano, nervioso-y porque, en realidad- se rio con pena y su voz se quebró por una milésima de segundo- quería esto.

Nos quedamos ahí parados uno frente al otro, en la puerta de mi casa, con mi maleta de viaje a un lado. Yo, mudo, sin saber que decir, ni qué hacer, confundido conmigo mismo. El, mirando mi cas con nostalgia, como si recordara algo bello.

Se guardo las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, ocultando la pequeña caja, me dijo adiós con una sonrisa triste y se dio media vuelta, yéndose por el camino de cemento que conectaba con la acera de la avenida.

Retrocedí aturdido hasta toparme con la escalinata de la entrada de mi casa y me deje caer en el primer escalón viendo como se alejaba aquel muchacho, que fue mi primer amor, el primero en muchas cosas en mi corta vida, mi "sueño adolescente".

Y me volví a preguntar ¿Por qué había dicho que no? ¿Por qué habría dicho que si? ¿Por qué no sabía? ¿ Qué sentía en realidad?

La respuesta tardo en llegar, pero una vez la vi, brillo en mi cabeza, de un impulso me pise en pie y corrí, divisando a Blaine no muy lejos.

-¡Blaine!- grité y él freno de golpe. Cuando lo hizo, yo paré de corre y me quede mirando su espalda y exhalando con fuerza, sin decidirme si avanzar.

Pero antes de poder levantar un pie, él se giro y sus ojos rojos y vacios me hicieron tragar duro y pestañar repetidas veces para evitar llorar de culpa. Avance hacia él.

-no necesito lastima- se apresuro en decir interpretando mal mi expresión al ver su rostro lloroso.

Suspiré buscando la manera de comenzar y las palabras fluyeron.

-no sé- comencé y levante una mano para callar su reclamo- no sé, porque dije que no.

Los ojos de Blaine se abrieron con sorpresa y desconcierto, sacudió la cabeza levemente acentuando su confusión y proseguí.

-dicen que al madurar uno ve las cosas con más claridad y de forma realista Blaine. Hace un año, si me hubieras propuesto matrimonio hace un año, hubiese aceptado sin miramientos, ni dudas créeme, se que tu también lo sabes.

Pero Blaine, no soy el mismo que hace un año. Sigo teniendo las mismas metas y aspiraciones, mi sentido de la moda es el mismo, mi cara es la misma, pero mi manera de ver la vida es muy distinta. No soy el mismo. Mis prioridades han cambiado.

No te puedo aceptar, porque sencillamente, la descabellada idea de casarnos, no es beneficiosa para ninguno de los dos. No tiene que ver con tu engaño, ni con mi papa, ni con Adam, porque, Dios, no he logrado con él la mitad de lo que logre contigo el día que te conocí.

-¿Entonces?- los ojos de Blaine se habían ablandado, me miraba con dulzura y un poco de ilusión. Hace cuanto no me veían así. Como lo había extrañado.

-ven a New York Blaine, y conozcámonos otra vez- le propuse y él soltó una risa entrecortada. Se acerco a mí y lo recibí entre mis brazos, enterrando mi cara en su cuello.

Caminamos a mi casa para recoger mi equipaje de la entrada. Mi papa estaba en la puerta y al ver nuestras manos unidas sonrió con satisfacción.

-¿Crees que puedas llevarlo al aeropuerto Anderson?, el juego va a comenzar – le pregunto a Blaine.

Abrase a mi papa por última vez antes de que este le arrojara las llaves del auto a Blaine.

Antes de subir al avión, los brazos de Blaine me atrajeron a su cuerpo y junto su boca con la mía con dulzura, cerré mis ojos ante el sublime contacto y un conocido escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo.

Entonces lo noté… durante todo este tiempo, los besos de Blaine no habían cambiado ni un ápice, desde la primera vez que me beso, hasta este momento, sus labios siempre se sintieron igual .Y fue ahí que me di cuenta, tarde o temprano, iba a volver con él, porque necesitaba aférrame a algo que me recordara quien había sido y quien era ahora, y Blaine, al igual que sus interpretaciones de "teenager dream" definían el inicio de esos cambios. Solo nos queda, volver a comenzar.

**Fin.**

**Ok, sé que no es un final ideal, pero juro que cuando leí el spoiler me imagine algo así, no me maten si querían que Kurt dijera que sí, pero la verdad no me cuadra eso. Perderé la cordura cualquier día de estos si me pongo a pensar en las posibilidades que podría conllevar esta propuesta de matrimonio. Kiiiiiii (lo siento así grito yo). Agradecería sus comentarios, ya sean buenos malos o de consejos, en realidad agradecería consejos. Gracias por leer. Adiós.**


End file.
